


Beloved daughter of mine

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: A sweet moment in the Uchiha family during one of Sasuke's brief returns to Konoha.
Kudos: 7





	Beloved daughter of mine

Light in the windows greeted him, despite the late hour, as he approached the unremarkeable house in Konohagakure.  
,Sakura’s working hard again, huh?‘  
The man with black hair and dressed in dark clothes smiled as he ascended the stairs to the door. Typical of the medic kunoichi. When he had first met her, she had been like all the other girls – superficial, and crushing on him only because of his looks. The woman Sakura was today was nothing like that girl. The changes she had undergone were remarkeable. Both in physical power as well as in her character. Today, she was a completely different person.  
He reached the door and rung the bell.  
It took a few moments before he heard the door being unlocked. It opened to reveal a pink-haired woman – who did not look happy at all.  
„Do you know how late it is?! What do you…“  
She fell immediately silent when she saw him. Her green eyes widened, and her mouth formed a silent „oh“. She even had to grab the doorframe for support.  
„S-Sasuke?“  
„Tada ima, Sakura.“  
Further the Uchiha didn’t get. His wife threw herself at him and embraced him tightly. After gently stroking her hair once, he too wrapped his arms around her. Even after all this time, it had still something heartwarming to be welcomed home like this. In such instances, Sasuke was glad he had been able to shed his old, vengeful and lonely self.  
„It’s been half a year“, Sakura whispered. „You’ve never been away for so long. What happened?“  
„Nothing that you need worry about. It’s just that I had been following a trail of clues that I couldn’t let up on. I’m sorry if I made you worry.“  
„At least you’re safe and well. Come inside.“  
Sasuke followed her into the flat and took off his shoes. As he glanced around the familiar rooms, he allowed himself to relax a little. He was home. Ever since he had taken up the task of searching the world for any clues about Kaguya and the Otsutsuki clan, he had learned to value a place to which one could always come back to.  
„I take it Sarada is already asleep?“, he asked his wife, who just begun to prepare some tea.  
„She is. Luckily, it seems the doorbell didn’t wake her up. She needs her sleep, more now than ever.“  
„My apologies. I just didn’t want to startle you by suddenly appear in here. How is she?“  
A smile of quiet pride spread across Sakura’s lips. „She’s grown a lot since you last were here. About four months ago, she entered the academy, and she’s already doing great. She’s at the top of her class.“  
At that, Sasuke’s lips curled upward on their own. He couldn't hold back a wave of melancholy; it did remind him of Itachi and himself when they had attended the academy. „As expected of our daughter.“ He glanced down at the table in front of which he stood, then back at the pink-haired kunoichi. „Before I sit down, I’ll say hello to her.“  
„Just try not to wake her.“  
„Of course.“  
Sasuke walked to the door of Sarada’s room. Soundlessly, he opened the door and peeked inside.  
Using the power of his Sharingan, he quickly made out the sleeping figure in the bed without having to switch on the light. Still making no sound, he walked over and looked down at his daughter.  
,Sarada…‘  
A rare sense of pride filled him. During his short visits here, Sakura had told him that Sarada had mastered the few techniques he had taught her quite well. Even Katon, Gogakyu no Jutsu, the signature and not easy to learn technique of the Uchiha clan.  
,And she’s my daughter…‘  
The pride reached his lips and curled them into yet another smile. Cautiously, he lifted his hand and stroked her.  
,You are already a girl worthy to carry on the Uchiha name and revive our clan. Become strong so you can fullfill your dreams.’  
Sasuke leaned down and pressed an oh so gentle kiss on her forehead.  
,I know I’m so rarely home… but Sarada… know that I’ll always love you, my daughter.‘  
With that, he left the room, carefully closing the door, and returned to his wife.


End file.
